


About Time (and Space)

by lmirandas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: First Times, How Do I Tag, Jack and John are good friends, Johnlock Roulette, Multi, Mystrade if you squint, Or Is It?, Otters, River Song might shoot them, Sherlock challenge September, The First Time Sherlock met the Doctor, Wholock, pre-slash johnlock, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/pseuds/lmirandas
Summary: This is the summary of the first time John Watson and Sherlock Holmes met the Doctor. Which meant a lot of confusion in timelines, spoilers galore, reunions with old friends and mention of otters. Sherlock and John are summoned to solve the case of the missing Doctor by interested parties.Written for the Sherlock Challenge prompt for September, which was first times.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alwaysgio221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysgio221b/gifts).



> I don't own the characters in BBC Sherlock or Doctor Who, this work is made for fun, not profit, and basically any possible disclaimer you can think about. This is my first time writing for a Sherlock Challenge, but the plot bunny started running in my head and I couldn't stop it, so here it is. A one shot of a first time. Not Brit picked, not betaed. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The amazing Gio [alifetimeaheadtoprovethat](http://alifetimeaheadtoprovethat.tumblr.com) made this amazing piece of [art](http://alifetimeaheadtoprovethat.tumblr.com/post/152131719223/its-my-italian-birthday) to go with this fic.

John was having a great day. Despite not having a case, Sherlock was not in one of his horrible sulks, contented to lie around the flat in his dressing gown, spending some time in his mind palace and even accepting some tea when John pushed a cup his way. This, this were the kind of days John had missed the most, when Sherlock was away, when he was living his nightmare of a marriage with Mary. Days in which they could almost be mistaken as a normal, domestic kind of couple, even if they were nothing of the sort.

 

So when a strange whooshing noise started ringing from the sitting room, able to even bring Sherlock out of his reverie, he was not pleasantly surprised. He was scared shitless, to say the least. Then, a blue police box appeared in the middle of their sitting room, taking almost all the space available.

 

“John?”

 

Sherlock glanced at him, like daring him to say something about the strange occurrence. Soon enough, the doors of the box opened and a lovely black woman, with clothes that looked from the eighties, and a young man that could be not more than 20, with a long overcoat and dark trousers with suspenders started peaking outside the box. John wished he had his gun downstairs, not stashed hidden somewhere in his room.

 

“Good, we are in the right place. John? Sherlock? It’s me, Billie. We need your help. The Doctor is missing!”

“I’m sorry, Miss, do we know you?”

“Oh, shit. Sorry. Ianto, were the hell are we? You were supposed to know how to drive this thing!”

“Billie, I’m sorry, I used my knowledge and we are at Baker Street, aren’t we? Here we have Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes. It was what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, but John and Sherlock still don’t know me! What year is it?”

“2017. Sorry, but, Miss, you know, claiming to know us and talking about what year it is doesn’t really help your case. You might have seen Sherlock on the papers for all I know. And _what the hell is that_ and why is it standing in the middle of our sitting room?”

“Oh, this old thing. This is my grandfather’s TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. Quite fancy, you know. I’m so sorry, but we need your help. Both of you. So if you and your husband would be so kind as to join us, we are quite desperate.”

 

Sherlock looked wide eyed at them and then at John, which made John snort. Nothing had gained a reaction from Sherlock until they had declared him his husband.

 

“Shit! Ianto! It’s 2017! They are probably not even married yet! They clearly don’t know who I am, and they didn’t know you, just your parents! Shit, shit, shit! How are we supposed to find the Doctor without them? Your mum is going to kill us!”

“Yes, I’m sorry Billie, I don’t know why the TARDIS brought us here. But you know what Grandfather always says, the TARDIS takes you were you need to go. So maybe this place in time is exactly where we are supposed to be. Let me start again. Good evening, my name is Ianto Harkness and this is Bill Smith-Jones. We are both from the future, were you already know my father, mother and grandfather. Bill here, she travels with my grandfather all over time and space. She already knows you both from the future.”

“Are you both insane? _How did you manage to get this thing into our sitting room_?”

“John, Dr. Watson, sir, I can tell you my mate here is telling the honest truth. I do know you both from the future. There was a case, but there was more to it. Aliens were involved.”

“Aliens. Now you are talking about sodding aliens. That’s it, get the fuck out of our flat!!! And take that contraption with you!”

“John.”

 

Sherlock’s voice was low, but his gaze was calculating. John had not heard his mobile, or Sherlock’s, but he could see as the man beckoned him to the sofa.

 

“They are speaking the truth.”

 

_They are speaking the truth. However, I advise it would be best if you do not join them. – MH_

 

“This must be a joke from your brother. Time travel? Aliens? And why did he text you? He usually calls!!!”

“He did; however, I did not answer his call. This seemed like a more important affair and I’m pretty sure even Mycroft can’t make a blue police box appear in our sitting room. John, I’m afraid this is one of those cases.”

“What the hell are you talking about Sherlock?”

“The improbable, John, remember.”

“Yes, yes, sod that. Aliens Sherlock? Really?”

“Aliens and time travel, it appears.”

 

John sighed and finally relaxed. They didn’t have a case on, and he was curious, he had to admit.

 

“So, you are both aliens?”

“Well, no. Ta for that. I’m just a regular human, well regular if you take out that I’m the daughter of two UNIT agents.”

“UNIT. Now I know you are speaking the truth.”

“UNIT?”

“Task force, government. Mycroft is one of the higher ups, don’t really know their whole scope but I know it’s one of the agencies Mycroft directs from the background.”

“Yes! Your brother! He knows us! Well, yes, 2017, he already knows both of us!”

 

Sherlock looked at the girl intently, making her squirm. If she did know him, she had to know mentioning Mycroft was not a good idea.

 

“I’ve been informed.”

“So you are not aliens?”

“Well, he is.”

“Not completely, no! I’m like 33% alien!”

“Ah, but you are a Time Lord, Ianto, even if you were 33% alien when you were born, now you are 100% Time Lord, don’t be an idiot.”

“Time Lord?”

“Race of aliens from planet Gallifrey. They are the guardians of time. Ianto is one of them, just out of the Time Academy. He and his brother, sorry, sister, are helping his parents fight a race of aliens in a planet called Agora.”

“So basically you are telling me Time Lords can travel in time.”

“Yes, they can! And, well, we need you both. We can’t think of a way to find the Doctor. He didn’t even take the TARDIS with him. I wasn’t lying when I told you we were desperate.”

“You need Sherlock to find this Doctor of yours, who can travel through time apparently? How could he even find him?”

“Well, we screwed up apparently. The TARDIS did. Our Sherlock knows the Doctor, he is a friend, and he could clearly find the Doctor if he was trying to hide from us.”

 

John tried to keep the bile from rising when she used the possessive ‘our’ for Sherlock. But then he realized that the Sherlock they knew was married to him. Could that even be possible?

 

“This is all my fault. I remembered the last time we were here you greeted us both as old friends. I should have known a first meeting happened sometime! I just hoped it wasn’t this time, the Doctor isn’t even with me! Jack and Rory even went to your wedding!”

“So we know more people?”

“Do you think this is going to affect their timeline?”

“Well, they are not married now, but they live together and probably will have married each other anyway. I just hope we haven’t done any damage that can rip the fabric of time. I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

“It’s your fault! If you had a TARDIS of your own…”

“I’m a Junior Time Lord Billie!! I won’t get a TARDIS and missions for a long time, I was just allowed out of the academy to help my mum!”

“Oi! Children! Shut the fuck up!”

 

John raised his voice a little, giving them his best Captain Watson glare. He didn’t expect the response he got from the girl.

 

“That! That’s the John Watson I know! Captain, nice! A man who fought the Daleks along the Doctor with no fear whatsoever.”

 

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to contain a jealous expression. Who was this girl to call _his_ John Captain? John turned to look at him, something was troubling him, but he then seemed determined.

 

“So? What do you think?”

“You really need to ask?”

“We help them, then. Right.” He looked back at their visitors. “So what do you need us to do?”

“Can you both go back with us? To Agora?”

John looked again back at Sherlock, who nodded barely. Then he jumped from the sofa and locked himself in his room, surely changing into one of his suits. John was already dressed, but he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to change into a less worn jumper. And bring his gun.

* * *

 

After a couple of minutes a fully dressed consulting detective was in his suit, that was more like a suit of armor than the man would really ever admit, and a retired army doctor was already in one comfortable jumper with a gun hidden in the back of his jeans.

 

“So? How are we doing this?”

“If you both would be so kind as to step in…”

“Seriously? In there? It might fit both of you, quite snugly, but I don’t want to be plastered to strangers for a ride to nowhere, ta very much.”

“Trust us, Dr. Watson, if you would kindly step in….”

 

And both their guests disappeared into the Police Box that was currently parked in the middle of 221B. How did they fit that in here? John guessed that was a question, among others, that their guests must answer. As soon as possible. Sherlock was already entering that damned contraption and he was damned himself if he was letting his, yes, his, detective go alone.

 

“Wow.”

“Your eloquence impresses me, John.”

“Just, wow.”

“Again, stating the obvious. How quaint.”

“Shut up, Sherlock.”

 

They were now in a fancy control room; the thing was enormous!! He really didn’t know how they did it, but surely this thing had to be much bigger on the inside.

 

“There’s a room ready for you both, you might like it. It was my grandparents room, you know. Wonderful, it even has bunk beds.”

 

How this kid was even in this world if his grandparents shared a room with bunk beds was surely a story for another day, and frankly, John was afraid to ask.

 

“I’m taking the top bunk.”

“Why would you want the top bunk, John? Surely since you are shorter you would want to be closer to the ground.”

 

The gesture John made to Sherlock wasn’t cleared for polite audiences.

 

“It won’t take us long to get there, don’t worry, but if finding my Grandfather takes more than a day I’m sure you would appreciate a place to sleep in. Agora at the time in history we are visiting is not the most welcoming planet in the universe.”

“Where are you taking us lad?”

“To a planet in a middle of war, surely you will feel right at home, Dr. Watson.”

 

The girl seemed distracted and unhappy, and John wanted to know what was troubling her so much.

 

“Alright there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just really worried about the Doctor.”

“This 'doctor', is he a friend of yours?”

“Yes, he is. Even if he would tell you something different. And not only that, he is a good friend of my parents. I can’t imagine what my mum will say if I tell her I somehow managed to misplace the Doctor.”

“So, your friend is your other friend’s grandfather? How did that happen?”

“Well, I was in the middle of a Dalek attack and stuff happened. Also, Ianto is not my friend, we’ve just met.”

“And you just go traveling with people you just met?”

“So do you, Dr. Watson, so do you.”

“Touché.”

“Besides, he is my friend’s grandson. I trust him. And his parents. And his brother, sorry, his sister.”

“Sorry?”

“You’ll see. Time Lords are confusing.”

“Bill! A little help here?”

“Confusing and annoying.”

 

The machine made the same whooshing sound John heard before, and John felt… actually nothing. Was the thing even moving?

 

“Trust us. It is moving. My mum tinkered a little with the stability sensors and now a ride doesn’t feel as bumpy as it used to. Grandfather hates it.”

“Oh, your Grandfather likes a bumpy ride?”

“That is the understatement of the millennia.”

 

Sherlock was unusually quiet, intrigued by the piece of obviously alien and really advanced technology in front of him, and John could feel his desire to touch.

 

“Not today, Mr. Holmes. But I’m not saying not never.”

 

Bill was now standing next to Sherlock, moving from her place in the control panel.

 

“Sherlock. Obviously you were stating the truth earlier and already know us.”

“Sherlock, yes, well someday you are going to know how to drive this thing. Almost as good as the Doctor, he said it himself.”

 

Sherlock just kept staring at the multiple gears and panels, while giving them one of his unusual smiles. John was almost jealous of the machine, almost, because if Sherlock was stating that he believed they knew them, he probably also believed the fact that this people said that they were going to be married. Someday. _Someday in the future, he was going to be Sherlock’s husband._ Just the thought of it made him feel a little dizzy.

 

“We’ll be getting there soon.”

 

And soon enough, the TARDIS was making the same sound, which John thought announced that they were landing.

 

“I think we are in the right spot. Let’s cross our fingers, because I really don’t want to park anywhere else.”

 

Ianto opened the door, a little tense, but soon his shoulders relaxed.

 

“Gentlemen, we are here.”

“Oi!”

“All right, all right, gentlemen and lady.”

 

He stepped out of the Police Box and soon Bill was following him out. John saw, and really couldn’t believe where he was standing. In a middle of a desert, a kind of makeshift tent was settled. In there, and sadly not for the first time in his life (honestly, how many times can a man live through stuff like this?), he saw someone who he believed was dead. He walked fast, deciding to confront the vision.

 

“Captain?”

“Captain!!! So glad you are here? Brought the husband along I see?”

“I thought you were dead!”

 

He grabbed the man in a big, arm crushing hug.

 

“But, I saw you, I saw you, dead, in the middle of the desert! They shot you!”

 

John’s voice was muffled by the man’s long coat, and the man kissed John’s head, gaining a glare from Sherlock.

 

“My fault. I should have known. Ianto, from where exactly did you pick this guys?”

“221B. Did exactly what you told us, Dad. The TARDIS had other plans.”

“Shit. So sorry, John, sorry, I thought we were bringing you from a place in time when you already knew I was alive. But I guess this had to happen sometime. I do get an invitation to your wedding sometime in the future, and that could only be true if you knew I’m still flesh and blood somewhere.”

“Jack, you idiot, I could kill you right now! You know, we all mourned you! Even James felt like shit for days without your unruly self to make his life impossible.”

“I just kept reminding him that I was an American officer, for crying out loud. Seriously, how could our dear Major Sholto even walk with that stick up his ass!”

“You utter shit. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Ahhh, but I did, you see. I’m a married man now! A family man! This strapping young lad who came to get you and your detective is my eldest son, Ianto.”

“Harkness. Ianto Harkness. God, I can’t believe this is your kid. You went and married an alien then?”

 

A red headed man, tall and fair skinned with brown eyes appeared from nowhere right then. He had a mischievous look on him and a megawatt smile that he directed to John.

 

“You could say that. Pleasant to see you again, John. Rory Song, Jack’s partner.”

 

John could barely keep his mouth open. He looked back at Ianto, who was grinning, Sherlock just seemed pleasantly amused at John’s reaction and Bill was wondering when John was going to ask the particular question that was all over his face at the moment.

 

“So, this is your…?”

“Wife, husband, partner, lot in life.”

 

Jack’s smile was a bright as it had ever been.

 

“And he is…”

“My mum, yes.”

“And…”

 

Rory stood close to John, throwing an arm around Jack. He was taller by a barely an inch, and John thought they looked really great together.

 

“I’m three quarters Time Lord, and after I trained I suppose I could be counted as a full one. When Time Lords pass away, we are granted a certain number of chances, we can continue on, but on a different body. This is my second regeneration, my second body. My first body was female, and I met Jack with that body.”

“Jack, you lucky bastard! You got everything you could possibly want in one person. Go figure.”

 

Jack laughed now, grabbing his partner’s waist as he continued to explain everything to John.

 

“Her known name is the Warrior, much to her father’s dismay. That’s what most people call him, and used to call her. Her mother called her Rory, and she kept her mother’s last name, since her father, being a Time Lord, doesn’t really use any. So, Rory Song. We have two kids, Jackie and Ianto, who use Harkness as a surname. But basically are called the Spear and the Thinker.”

“As much as it pains me to interrupt this flow of inane chatter, I think it would be wise if we started investigating the matter at hand. Or have you all forgotten the reason you abducted us from our sitting room?”

“Sherlock! Long time no see! Good to see you haven’t acquired manners since the last time we saw you.”

“I assume since you already know us, even if we don’t, we can skip the pleasantries. Tell me, when was the last time you saw your father? He is, after all, the one we are supposed to be looking for.”

“Straight to the point, as always. It’s a delight to be working with you both again, even if you don’t remember us.”

“Most of us don’t have the luxury of boundless time.”

 

Rory sighed, as he unwillingly seemed to brace himself for explaining the whole ordeal to an annoyed consulting detective. Just as he was about to begin his tale, a whooshing sound similar to the one produced by the TARDIS started ringing in their ears. John turned to look, but the TARDIS was still parked in the same spot they had left it. But soon, just right next to it, a photographic booth like the ones you could find sometimes in parties appeared right beside it. A very good looking woman, with blond curls and blue-green eyes appeared from inside the thing.

 

“I’ve tried everywhere, mum, even locking your TARDIS into grandfather’s log, he simply vanished. I’m out of ideas. I even bumped into Clara and Me, and even they haven’t a clue of where could he possibly be. Clara almost jumped at me, called me Professor Song and everything.”

 

She had a British accent, unlike Rory and Ianto, who had a characteristic Scottish one.

 

“Sherlock, John, this is our daughter Jackie. She was trying to find her grandfather on my TARDIS before we decided on calling for your help.”

“It was my bloody fault anyway. Who knew I will come out of my first regeneration looking like this? Hello, my manners are terrible. I’m Jack Harkness Jr., but you can call me Jackie. We haven’t been introduced before, as I was not around for the last adventure you shared with my brother and grandfather. Too busy trying to get ahead of my grandfather’s nemesis, who has a personal vendetta against me now.”

“And if anyone is at fault for your current appearance, it would be her. Damned Missy, I just hope this one is her last regeneration and the Universe can finally be rid of her.”

“Oh, but Grandfather will be so cross.”

“God, Jackie, you even talk like mum. It’s unnerving.”

 

Rory shivered and Jack laughed.

 

“Ah, my dear mother-in-law. No wonder grandpa made a runner.”

“I will tell him you called him grandpa, Jack, and you better hope you are far away when I do.”

“The last time I tried to call him father he went all out, eyebrows lashing at me and everything.”

 

Sherlock cleared his throat once again, and Rory decided it was time to finally explain.

 

“My son was having a bit of trouble with his grandfather’s old nemesis, which unfortunately resulted in him being thrown in a batch of poisonous gas and radiation to save a human girl. This triggered his first allowed regeneration. After which, he came out looking like this.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow you, Rory, he looks hot.”

 

John laughed as Sherlock glared at him, clearly not even trying to hide his jealousy at John’s statement. God, this was precious. Just this morning ( _was it even this morning if they weren’t even in the same timeline?_ ), they were still dancing around each other and hiding reactions, but right now it seemed that Sherlock didn’t even care if John noticed he was acting a little bit possessive around him. And John couldn’t be happier.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid he chose to regenerate into a rather charming body. A body who mirrors exactly the appearance of my currently deceased mother.”

 

Sherlock started circling the woman, like a bird of prey, and John could recognize that look anywhere. He was close to a break in the case, as remotely and ridiculous as it could possibly be at this point.

 

“It’s clear to me that finding your father is going to prove impossible for us. But I know who can find him. Your mother. She can tell us were to find him.”

 

Rory sighed.

 

“Finding my mother in her own timeline might prove a bit tricky and quite dangerous. Basically the only time she wasn’t imprisoned or doing really outrageous things would be… But, I can’t… You might even prevent me from being born!”

“I must conclude that your mother was a time traveler as well?”

“Yes, and hers and my father’s timeline goes backwards. The first time he met her, she died for him. It’s quite idiotic if you think about it. But it worked for them.”

“Clearly you have stated that there was a point in time were we could reach her and she wouldn’t be in danger or trouble.”

“But if you interrupt my parents date at the Towers of Darillium I might not even exist.”

“So this whole effort will be moot anyway. Risk worth taking.”

 

Rory looked at his husband, who just shrugged.

 

“There could be a moment, an opening. Mind, you would only have minutes. And you better go armed. Mmmm, if you take my father’s TARDIS she might not even shoot you.”

“Your mum will shoot us?”

 

John was joking, but it seemed they were rather serious.

 

“Without even blinking. She was quite a jewel, my dear mother.”

“So when is she less likely to put a bullet on both of us?”

“Well, I think the perfect moment is right before her date with my father in Darillium starts. According to her, and that is real if, because my mum loved to dramatize her stories, she was unconscious in the TARDIS while my father waited for her in the entrance of the restaurant. The trick would be to get the TARDIS next to the exact same spot in which it was parked, so that you could talk with her for few minutes. And you have to avoid my father.”

“It seems like a manageable affair. I will do the talking and John will stop your mother from murdering us both. Ianto and Bill can drive the TARDIS.”

“What about me?”

“I think it’s best if you forego your role in this mission.”

“Sherlock is right, love. Your grandma will freak out if she sees you and will definitely shoot you.”

“I’ll stay inside the TARDIS! It is my fault Grandfather is missing. I need to do something!”

“You can help us plan and strategize here.”

 

Jack tried to give his daughter an encouraging look, which only earned him the evil eye.

 

“Fine. But you lot must find grandfather. If not, I’ll shoot you instead.”

“Honey, it’s not nice to threaten your friends.”

“They are _your_ friends, Dad, not mine.”

 

“I trust that you will find the Doctor, my friends, and until we meet again. Give Mycroft my best, Sherlock. Too bad he was taken when I made a move, as you can see I’m a sucker for gingers. I thought Greg was going to beat me senseless.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes went wide as plates once again and John simply laughed. He didn’t know if _that_ had happened yet in their timeline, but he hoped he lived to see it, because they only knew one Greg and he hoped it was the same Greg Jack was referring to.

 

Bill and Ianto were full of manic energy, playing with the levers as John and Sherlock leaned near one of the walls of the control room.

 

“So…”

“Yes?”

“We…”

“It appears so, yes. Are you honestly so surprised?”

 

John looked back, really looked back at him. His expression was open, hopeful even, nothing like he had even seen before in Sherlock’s face. Maybe once, he caught a glimpse of something, but nothing like this. This was Sherlock being honest about whatever the hell he felt about him, and letting him see it.

 

“You know? I’m not. You and me, when we get back home, we are going to talk.”

“I hope we finish with this nonsense soon enough, then.”

“But surely you have found this case interesting at least?”

“The missing Doctor is a four, maybe a five, but the knowledge the case gave me…”

“That’s out of your scale.”

“Quite right.”

 

They soon reached their destination, and John shadowed Sherlock as he proceeded to exit the TARDIS. They were standing in the foyer of what seemed a very elegant place, the restaurant if he remembered well what Rory said. Surely his mind was running on pure adrenaline, _because he didn’t even register they had visited different planets today_. A beautiful woman, the spitting image of Jackie Harkness, was coming out of the TARDIS that was parked in front of them. She raised her eyebrows, and John could see she was thinking of pulling a gun, a gun she clearly had somewhere around her thighs.

 

“Professor Song, may we have a word with you?”

“Is he in there then? Does he want to stop this? Because I know what the stories say. I know that this is supposed to be our last night together. If he wants to stop it, I will let him.”

“The Doctor is missing. We are here to ask for your advice in finding him.”

“Missing? How? Why?”

“Emotional turmoil.”

 

Sherlock actually winced while saying those words, as if they pained him.

 

“He is in a strop then. Have you tried the clouds? Sometimes he parks the TARDIS in the sky. Ah, but he didn’t take the TARDIS, you have it. Try the otters.”

“Otters?”

“Is the emotional matter related to me in any way?”

“Yes, you could something like that.”

“Try the otters. Now, if you two can excuse me.”

 

She left them standing in front of the TARDIS as she walked to greet the hostess.

 

“She said try the otters. Does that mean anything to you at all?”

 

Ianto’s face lit up, and he started moving the gears and programming a destination in the control panel.

 

“The otters, Grandma is brilliant!”

 

And soon enough, they were by a river in a secluded spot on planet Earth, were a silver haired Scotsman with bushy eyebrows was sitting near a group of otters. His expression changed from pensive to annoyed when he caught sight of them.

 

“Oh, you found me. Wait, you brought _Sherlock Holmes_ to find me? Clearly my family is made up completely of morons.”

“I will agree with that. Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner, John Watson.”

“Glad to see you again, Sherlock.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, I wasn’t wearing this particular face at the time. But it’s good to remember. Let me tell you a story. _Listen_.”


End file.
